Estrella de Sangre
by FiverLys
Summary: (AU-2P!) El mundo de la actuación ha cautivado a Allen desde su infancia,ser actor de teatro fue siempre su meta primordial. Ahora está cerca de lograrlo;la grandeza no es ajena a él y su talento no es pasado por alto. Pero mantenerse en la cima tiene un precio; y el mundo del espectáculo a veces a veces ajusta sus cuentas con sangre...
1. Primer Acto

**Primer Acto**

Incluso con la mortecina luz amarillenta que se derramaba sobre ellos se podía notar el débil vaivén de su pecho; dejando en evidencia una leve respiración cada vez más dificultosa. Sus labios temblaban en un fallido intento de pronunciar palabra alguna hacía su auxiliador. Él, con una expresión entre sombría y aterrorizada sostenía su cabeza al tiempo que acercaba la propia para poder estar lo más cerca de ella que le fuera posible.

— No te vayas – pronunció con lentitud, intentando ahogar un llanto.

Ella dejó escapar un quejido cuando él la acunó entre sus brazos, se espantó al sentir un líquido tibio que le recorría; alzó sus manos y no pudo disimular una expresión de terror al ver sus manos entintadas de un oscuro y profundo color rojo.

–Te pondrás bien – le dijo al oído con suavidad, ella le miró con lástima.

–Te amo– pudo articular al fin. Las moribundas palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Le miró de nuevo; esta vez, ella logró con esfuerzo dibujar una sonrisa. Una hermosa sonrisa que parecía estar fuera de lugar en su pálido rostro. Sus ojos húmedos, que brillaban con el mismo haz de luz que los rodeaba, le dedicaron una última mirada de comprensión, de todo su amor, una mirada que a modo de botón de oro, sellaba toda su vida con él. Luego sus ojos perdieron su hermoso reflejo de luz; y con ello, todo rastro de vida.

Un grito desgarrador nació en lo más profundo de su garganta al no sentir más el leve movimiento que producía la respiración de su amada. La abrazó desesperadamente mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban sin intento alguno de retenerlas.

Sus sollozos sólo aumentaron al notar la frialdad de aquella piel lozana que antes le había dado calor; las sombras comenzaron a rodearlo, la moribunda luz se había apagado, no había nada, el silencio imperó…

Cayó el telón, las luces volvieron con fuerza dejando un poco cegado a Allen; quién se separó inmediatamente de su compañera de actuación, Bárbara. Ella, no menos veloz, se levantó con un resoplido y una expresión seria, la cual no se atenuó ni con el poderoso sonido de los aplausos y vítores que inundó todo el teatro.

Se giró a su compañero y su expresión se suavizó un poco.

–Buena actuación– lo halagó con un tono que dio la impresión de querer decir todo lo contrario.

–Ya, igual tú– replicó sin siquiera mirarla.

–Nuestro público espera– agregó mientras lo tomó de la mano.

Allen se limitó a arquear una ceja como respuesta al gesto y se dejo guiar por la actriz hacia el escenario mientras el resto de la compañía se unía a ellos para la típica reverencia al son de los aplausos. La obra había sido un rotundo éxito, y su último número junto a Bárbara, " _Barbie_ ", fue sin duda la cereza sobre el pastel.

Escuchó como daban los agradecimientos y finalmente, como el director se acercaba con un gran ramo de flores. Las recibió con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras inflaba el pecho; otra actuación más, Allen no se sentía superior y las flores no significaban nada para él; todo aquello lo hacía por el mero gusto por actuar, los focos sobre él, sentirse dueño del escenario y poder ser otra persona totalmente ajena a su verdadera forma de ser, ¿y la fama? Si se ama lo que se hace no tarda en llegar; todo aquello valía más que el ramo que sostenía mientras emulaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

Acabada la ceremonia de agradecimientos y una vez que el público dejara el lugar, toda la compañía se reunió en espera de que el reloj marcara las 12, hora en que los diarios serían repartidos; diarios que contendrían la tan apreciada crítica de la obra. Y, claro está, una botella de champaña y unos cuantos refrigerios no faltaban.

Las risas ahora inundaban el teatro, los actores no paraban de parlotear sobre hechos graciosos ocurridos entre bastidores, diálogos olvidados e improvisaciones absurdas. Allen los observaba apoyado desde una remota pared, dio un sorbo a su copa de champaña y agudizó el oído a escuchar su nombre.

–Allen, ¿qué haces allá? ¡Ven aquí, eres la comidilla! –lo llamó el director mientras hacía enérgicos movimientos con su mano para indicarle que se acercara, tanto que derramó más de la mitad de su champaña. Allen se preguntó si aquella era la primera o la décima; no obstante, le accedió a su petición de mala gana, tenía curiosidad.

–Ese último acto fue sublime, hasta quería llorar – dijo uno de los actores mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda– ¡Magnífico!

–Gracias– se limitó a decir.

–Realmente parecía amor verdadero– comenzó a decir el director–… ¿No será que no es sólo teatro? –acabó con un guiño.

En el lugar resonó el barullo de las carcajadas y comentarios llenos de picardía. Allen se cruzó de brazos con fastidio, pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionar hacia todo aquello sin explotar en insultos.

–No sea tonto, señor Ayers– respondió Bárbara desde la mesa de bocadillos – Allen preferiría matarme –dijo con toda seguridad –, es una lástima que nuestros papeles siempre sean de pareja.

–Me quitaste las palabras de la boca – respondió Allen divertido –, a la próxima quiero ser el que te acuchille.

Bárbara se llevo las manos al pecho mientras sonreía de una manera boba, imitando la ternura que le produciría un halago a una colegiala, para luego insultarlo con una seña del dedo medio. Allen resopló con disgusto.

–Lo siento, querida – dijo a duras penas él director, apenas y podía hablar debido a una estridente risa que ahora se negaba a abandonarlo – pero en escena ustedes dos tienen tanta química que es inevitable.

Luego de otro par de risas y chistes, para su alivio, la conversación se desvió de él y de su compañera en escena. No obstante, sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar sobre aquél asunto, se negaba a creer lo de la química, sólo eran buenos actores… Los dos mejores de aquella compañía, de hecho. Decidió dirigir una mirada de mera curiosidad hacia Bárbara, sin embargo, no la halló entre el gentío.

Debía de haber ido a su camerino a cambiarse, el atuendo lleno de sangre falsa debía de ser un verdadero tedio. Miró a su alrededor con aburrimiento y una idea (estúpida idea, según él) se le cruzó por la mente fugaz y repentina…No perdió el tiempo en ponerla en marcha; después de todo, algunas de las mejores ideas surgieron de forma estúpida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hello, It's me, la autora (?)

Estoy corta de tiempo y por eso no puedo explicarme mucho (por ahora) ...Peeero, en caso de que lo leyeran completo: Mil gracias, en serio, mil gracias ;w; ...Y, además: Si tienen dudas (y lo digo porque no expliqué prácticamente nada (?)), sólo déjenlas en los comentarios~

Y claro, cualquier otro comentario lo recibiré con gusto xD

So: Bye,buenas noches~ (?)


	2. Ofensa

No tengo lectores ni siquiera vistas :'v ...Peeeeero aquí está el cap 2 xd

* * *

 **Ofensa**

Bárbara se miraba en el espejo de su camerino y no podía evitar ver en él a otra persona reflejada, era alguien distinto a ella, con una personalidad distinta y un aura de intriga, alguien con secretos… Siempre pensaba aquel tipo de cosas acabada una función, y siempre terminaba enrolando los ojos; leer demasiado le había dado a su mente una perspectiva a veces algo poética y ridícula.

Tomo un paño húmedo y se restregó hasta que no quedó rastro del molesto maquillaje que deliberadamente la hacía parecer moribunda. Nunca le gustó el maquillaje, a su mente llegó la imagen de una niña rubia, pequeña, probablemente de primaria, escapando de sus compañeras que pretendían pintarla como una muñeca. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado involuntariamente.

Un leve golpeteo la hizo girarse hacia la puerta. Agradeció la distracción, así podía dejar el pasado donde debía estar; en un viejo baúl polvoriento dentro de su cabeza que no se habría hace años. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

Arqueó una ceja al ver al pelirrojo sosteniendo el gran ramillete que le habían regalado. Sin embargo, la acción perdía su efecto al dirigir la mirada al rostro de Allen, especialmente sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con cierto toque malicioso, o tal vez era el efecto de la luz amarillenta del pasillo y el traje con manchas de sangre falsa que llevaba…. Bárbara no estaba impresionada, pasó su vista de izquierda a derecha y luego de derecha a izquierda. Solos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Allen? – cuestionó.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – ladeó la cabeza y le obsequió una sonrisa vacía.

Movida por la curiosidad, más que nada, se apartó a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Allen cerró la puerta tras sí y no bien acabado esto, se pudo escuchar el crujir de la madera del piso al otro lado. Allen miró de soslayo hacia atrás, Bárbara lo imitó y compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

–Vine a disculparme por lo de acuchillarte, se nota que te molestó – dijo al cabo de un momento –. Y para darte estas flores – terminó de decir mientras dejaba delicadamente las flores en maquillador.

Bárbara se cruzó de brazos mientras contuvo una risilla de incredulidad.

– ¿Flores?

–Me recordaron a ti, míralas bien – se acercó a ella sonriendo.

–Que nos besemos en más de veinte escenas no significa que puedas irrumpir mi espacio personal –le recordó mientras usaba su brazo como separador entre su cuerpo y el de él. Acto seguido se giró hacia las flores y se sintió más confundida – ¿Qué tienen?

– ¿No lo ves? – Allen olvidó la última advertencia y la tomó de los brazos para acercarla más a las flores.

Bárbara apenas y forcejeó, tenía curiosidad, demasiada.

–Están tan marchitas y significan tan poco para mí como tú –le susurró al oído.

La actriz se giró rápidamente y le dio un empujón a Allen, quién entre un ataque de risa y el desequilibrio que causó el empujón, terminó chocando con la débil puerta, la cual se abrió de par en par.

En el pasillo estaban reunidos la mitad o más de la mitad de los miembros del teatro, cuyas caras llenas de curiosidad pasaron a enrojecerse de vergüenza al ser descubiertos. Allen seguía carcajeando en el suelo.

–¿Esperabas un " _Eres tan hermosa como éstas lindas rosas_ ", verdad? –dijo con dificultad.

La actriz rubia, para nada cohibida con el "público", sostuvo el ramillete y lo arrojó a la estrella del teatro que ahora se revolcaba de risa. El resto de los actores no sabía que pensar de lo que presenciaban.

–Vete al demonio –dijo con aires de ofendida.

Allen se incorporó aún con algunas risillas esporádicas y se arregló el corbatín que llevaba.

– ¿Qué pasa, _Barbie_? ¿Creíste que me comportaría como un _Ken_? –respondió con una sonrisa ácida –Sólo quiero agregar que besarte en escena fue una tortura.

Bien dicho su insulto, dio media vuelta y comenzó alejarse del lugar sin darla la más mínima importancia a los espectadores atónitos.

–Allen – escuchó la voz de Bárbara mucho más tranquila de lo que debería estar llamarlo. Se giró – ¿Eh?

Allí estaba Bárbara en el pasillo sosteniendo una pequeña caja que luego le arrojó. Los reflejos de beisbolista le permitieron atajarla; no le dio tiempo de escudriñar el objeto con atención ya que Bárbara le hablaba.

–Te regalo esa pasta de dientes, en verdad la necesitas… Yo también odié besarte- Y desapareció para refugiarse en su camerino.

Los espectadores no pudieron contener las risas y Allen dio un bufido al ver que algunos estaban grabando lo sucedido con teléfono celular…Las personas de hoy en día y su tecnología eran insoportables.

Pasadas la medianoche, uno de los actores secundarios, llamado Louis, sostenía emocionado el primer ejemplar de periódico mientras obviaba los demás anuncios y noticias en busca de la reseña a su obra. Los demás le apuraban con impaciencia. Las únicas dos almas que guardaban silencio eran Allen y Bárbara.

La tardanza e impaciencia del acto hizo al director arrebatarle el periódico a un Louis decepcionado por no poder leer él la reseña. Ayers no tardó en encontrarla y deliberadamente leyó lentamente para aumentar la emoción de todos.

Toda la compañía estaba reunida en círculo, expectante por las palabras. La forma en la que estaba construido el teatro en sí, ayudaba a que las palabras pusieran ser escuchadas con claridad por todos, añadido a esto, la buena voz de narrador con la que contaba el director.

Las críticas, en general fueron medias y buenas y la varios de los actores inflaron el pecho satisfechos. El crítico, halagó de todas las maneras posibles, " _Sin duda, una actuación digna de ver entre los teatros de Broadway_ ".

" _En cuanto a su compañera de escena, la intérprete del personaje femenino principal, Bárbara Pérez…"_ – Ayers hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, luego llevó su vista a la rubia.

–¿Qué pasa, Ayers? –dijo otro de los actores –. ¡Continúa, ya, hombre. No es chistoso!–agregó vivaracho mientras le daba un pequeño empujón para que prosiguiera.

" _…_ _Impactó al público con una sublime actuación en las escenas románticas y su dichosa voz cautivó a todo que la escuchara durante las actuaciones musicales. Pero en el resto de las escenas, su profesionalidad se perdió abriendo paso a errores de novata; una verdadera lástima que le dieran el protagónico a otra chica que cree que para actuar sólo necesita una cara bonita y escenas románticas."_

Allen dirigió una mirada a quién insultó momentos antes. Louis ahora le estaba dando palmadas en la espalda; animándola. Pero su expresión no se había perturbado en lo más mínimo, tal vez un leve y fugaz brillo de rabia en sus ojos. Continuó bajando la vista y ahí estaba la prueba de que no es equivocaba respecto a sus ideas; el puño de la joven actriz cerrado con fuerza.

Ayers miró con algo de inquietud a la actriz, iba continuar leyendo hasta que Allen tomó repentinamente el diario y lo arrugó. La indignación de todos no se hizo esperar.

–Todos sabemos que éste crítico es un cerdo frustrado que no pudo cumplir sus sueños en Hollywood –respondió con naturalidad mientras arrojaba la bola de papel en que se había convertido el diario a un lugar desconocido –. No sé para qué seguir perdiendo el tiempo escuchando sus críticas.

El largo silencio lleno de impresiones fue roto por Louis.

–Jones tiene razón, ése crítico es un estúpido frustrado –se rió– Vamos, propongo un brindis por nuestros dos actores principales – dijo mientras sostuvo una copa y la llenó de vino (la champaña se había acabado hace un buen rato).

Todos lo apoyaron y con rapidez lo imitaron.

– ¡Por Allen y por Bárbara! –gritaron todos.

Entre el ruido causado por el choque de las copas y los gritos de júbilo, dos figuras permanecieron de nuevo en silencio. Allen y Bárbara intercambiaron una fugaz y auténtica sonrisa.


End file.
